The ground electrode of a LCD plays a role of blocking the static electricity inflow from outside, and ITO (Indium-Tin-Oxide) or IZO (Indium-Zinc-Oxide) has been used as a ground electrode material formerly.
The ITO or IZO has an advantage of excellent electric resistance and surface hardness, but they have a disadvantage that a particular process such as a vacuum deposit process and the like is required for forming a ground electrode by using the same and the light transparency of the formed electrode is poor.
And recently, as the problem of the exhaustion of indium resources has been on the rise, the development of various transparent electrode materials for replacing ITO and the like is being issued.
However, many transparent electrode materials hitherto known (for example, conductive polymers or inorganic conductive compositions including a metal or a metal oxide and the like) have shown unsatisfactory results.
Particularly, in case of a conductive polymer, the light transparency is relatively good but there is a problem that the surface resistance increases according to the use time for the ground electrode.